


Demanding Satisfaction

by airspaniel



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad finds Roxie and Darryl in a compromising position, and has some choices to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P6655321 (My_Young_Friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/gifts).



> I am possibly the worst person in the world at writing compelling summaries. &gt;.&lt;
> 
> Happy Yuletide, P6655321! Hope you like it!

"What the _fuck?_" Chad yells, dropping the tool belt he was carrying. Clearly, he hadn't expected to turn the corner into one of Darryl Van Horne's many guest rooms to find the man in a half-naked clinch with his girlfriend.

_His_ girlfriend.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he repeats, and Roxie tries to pull away, opens her mouth to explain; but Darryl claps his hand over her lips, tightens his grip on her waist, and meets Chad's furious glare head on.

"You could be offended, furious even," Darryl says, infuriatingly matter-of-fact for someone who's just had his tongue down Roxie's throat. "Or you could come over here and assert your dominance as a male of the species."

He leans in then, whispering _sotto voce_ into Roxie's ear. "Don't play the feminist card, trust me. You'll enjoy this."

She hardly has time to be offended before Chad stalks across the room, a determined expression on his face. "Oh yeah?" he says, right in Darryl's face. "Why should I?"

"Well, I thought that you wanted her," Darryl says in a nice approximation of honestly puzzled. "It's what you do, when you want something bad enough." He leans into Roxie, scenting her, drawing the tip of his nose from her collarbone up to her ear; watching Chad's reaction.

"You think you're so bad?" Chad taunts, lips curled in a sneer. He reaches out, grabs for Roxie's hand. "I guess you know everything about wanting things, don't you?"

Darryl chuckles, smothering the sound against Roxie's neck. "You could say that."

"Roxie, we're leaving," Chad fingers wrap around her wrist, possessive, but Darryl isn't letting go.

"You could do that, too," he muses, flicking his tongue against Roxie's skin and enjoying it twofold, both for the soft gasp she makes and the way Chad's face burns with outrage. "Or…"

"Or what?" snaps Chad, his patience gone.

The look in Darryl's eyes is all heat and wickedness. An invitation. "Or you could stay right here and lose the clothes."

Roxie shivers just a little, presses back into Darryl's body. "Oh, _god_…" she breathes, and Darryl laughs again.

"She wants it. I'm game. What about you?"

Chad's face is still burning, though more from embarrassment than anger. If he's totally honest with himself, that's a really hot idea, even though he's still pissed off.

"I don't… Isn't that kind of gay?" he says in protest.

"Ah, the macho homophobia of youth." Darryl just grins, slides his hand down the soft bare curve of Roxie's waist; lets his fingers tease just under the open fly of her jeans. "I assure you, there's nothing gay about the things I'm going to do to this beautiful woman, whether you're here or not."

A challenge. And Darryl's hand is moving lower, not enough to do anything but tease, to make Roxie's breath hitch on a quiet moan, and Chad knows that sound. Knows how to make her make that sound. _Wants_ to make her make it right now, for _him_, not for some rich fucking New York City smartass. His hand has moved before he's even aware of it, pushing Darryl's out of the way to curl his fingers up against the heat of Roxie's panties, making her arch back against Darryl's chest.

"_Finally_," she sighs, one arm winding back around Darryl's neck even as she fists her other hand in Chad's t-shirt, pulling him closer. "I thought you two were gonna stand around measuring your dicks all day."

"I can think of a few things I'd rather do with them," Darryl says, moving his hands to cup Roxie's breasts through the lace of her bra. He doesn't need to see her face to know she's rolling her eyes at him; at least until Chad does something with his hand that makes her head fall back, leans in and takes advantage of the long line of her throat, sucking kisses against her pulse.

It's different, she tastes different, and he doesn't get why until he feels the heat of Darryl's breath against his face. She tastes like _him_.

It makes him angry, makes him hot, makes him want to claim her; to mark her up and prove who she belongs to. When he looks up, Darryl is _right there_, and the look in his eyes says he knows _exactly_ what Chad is thinking.

This is just as much a battle as a fistfight would have been.

Darryl smirks, scrapes his teeth against the spot on Roxie's neck that Chad just kissed, licks away the hurt and maintains eye contact with Chad the entire time.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
